


Futanari Ballbusting: Endurance Test

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [10]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: BDSM, Ball Squeezing, Castration, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Inside, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Endurance - Freeform, F/F, Fainting, Female Ejaculation, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Orgasm, Regeneration, Stomping, ballbusting, blowjob, combo - Freeform, dickgirl, handjob, tamakeri, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: A futanari named Sarah tests her testicle endurance with a close friend and a martial artist, Yuki





	Futanari Ballbusting: Endurance Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my queen empress and friend Ghiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+queen+empress+and+friend+Ghiddy).



Sup, my name is Sarah and I'm a well-endowed futanari, living in futanari-female modern world, where most of things are resolved either by busting futa's testicles or having sex. Yeah, it's pretty wild.

I'm 6 ft (~183cm ) tall and I have a really fit body, which is a result of me being a kickboxer. A champion in fact! So I have a ballbusting fetish and an incredible endurance, which enables me, a futanari, in that line of job, to survive. Most of my opponents are female, since in a futa vs female fight, it's pretty easy to determine who will win...

And let me tell you, my targets... Are pretty large.  
I have a more than a foot long cock, almost reaching past my knee, and a juicy pair of ripe orange-sized testicles, which are the most common target when I fight. Of course, nutshots and cuntshots are allowed, because it's hilarious. … For the audience.  
As for my other features, I have long, honey-colored hair and a cute bangs, plus sky-blue eyes that make me, as my girlfriend Monika says, really pretty, so tee-hee :3

So last week, I went to a free-entry paintball tournament and meet a really darn cool girl named Yuki. Yuki is a martial artist, and one of the best in this country as I found out online!

We talked a bit and she gave me permission to visit her dojo, promising me an endurance test! I was excited to see her again!

It was quite late when I phoned Yuki and settled to meet her the same day. The night was still young when I set foot out of my blue Ford Edge 2.0 SUV and went towards the dojo building.

Today I was wearing a white hoodie with yellow shirt underneath and a pair of boxing shorts with no underwear. Believe me... there are no panties in the world that can fit my huge genitals... nor a protective cup that could spare me some nutshots on the ring.

I approached the dojo and knocked on the door, looking around. It was quite cold and there wasn't a single soul around, only me and the lovely owner of the dojo, who just opened the door.

"Yuki! Hi, good to see you." I smiled seeing Yuki again. She told me on the phone that she decided to have the first lesson with me alone, so she could see what a kickboxer like me was capable of. That was a smart decision since I already seemed tough, so having a little alone time with a fighter like me and assessing my capabilities would be best made when the dojo was empty, hehe.

"How are you?" I asked, reaching with my hand to shake Yuki's. But then, my eyes slid down as Yuki was wearing only a loose, white crop top with a lot of cleavage and short shorts, both so short that you could see the bottom part of her large breasts and perfect ass, "You- look... good." I added, blushing a bit. I tried to look up at Yuki's beautiful, purple eyes and maybe even focus on her scar that went through her left eye, but I just couldn't! That scar was badass though and added a lot to her character. She was a really strict person, which only sometimes shows her soft side. She was focused, devoted and skilled!

Yuki's hand covered by training bandages went up and she shook my hand, smiling a bit, "Hey Sarah. Thank you... I'm happy you came." She looked so mature and sexy! Goddess, her curves were just heavenly... and she had such pretty, short purple hair to prevent it from bothering her in fights, nearly reaching her shoulders.

She then turned around and walked into the dojo, while I was left dazzled, observing her giant ass cheeks jiggling up and down as she walked, her hips swaying, making my loose dick and nuts tingle at their sight.

Yuki stretched her arms and rolled her shoulders, "Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" She said after I followed her to a large, japanese-themed training room with mats on the floor.

"… wha- Yeah! Absolutely!" I gulped, trying not to blush or sweat too much, but Yuki was truly stunning... I don't know, I just have a knack for shorter women it would seem... Yuki was 5'1" (~154cm), so she was considerably smaller than me, and her God-like hourglass figure just made her really, really breathtaking.

"We'll begin with some meditation and stretches then. And after that, I think we could do some basic skill set training. What do you say?"

I finally came out of my daze and shook my head.  
"Huh?" I smiled, "Well... Actually... I recall you calling me... 'vulnerable' back then at the paintball tournament... I think I need to prove it to you that, in fact, I am much tougher than you think, miss Yuki!" I raised an eyebrow, looking at Yuki and smiling confidently.  
  
Yuki chuckled and turned to me with a smug smile.  
"Getting cocky, are we...?" Then, the smile disappeared off of her pretty face before she said in a very serious tone,  
"Are you entirely sure?"

I gulped, there was something quite... menacing about her now... Well, should've expected she'll be really serious about all that.  
"Y- Yeah, sure. I'm a kickboxer. You can throw anything at me." I continued to be smug. Sarah Ripe don't take no shit from nobody!  
"Do you think I'm some easy to break futa?" I laughed, "How would a gal like you break me according to you...?" I teased the experienced martial artist... which was a mistake now that I think about it...

Yuki became complerely stone-faced as she looked down at my crotch.  
"I feel like there are A LOT of ways to break those- I mean, you." Yuki looked me in the eyes, "Did you know that there are over a 100 martial arts around the world that focus solely on disabling a futanari? Knee strikes, clinches, locks, punches, twists, squeezes..."

I blinked and blushed a bit. I knew there were some techniques, but over a 100? Wow...

"All because you futas are so overzealous when it comes to what's between your legs." Yuki made an all-knowing, confident face, crossing her arms beneath her ample breasts as she closed her eyes and raised her eyebrows, "You ask how would I break you? And did I really call you 'vulnerable' the other day? I think that it's pretty obvious why I did that." She opened her eyes and locked them with mine, smiling with pleasure, "Even the most ballbusting-fixated futa around the world has her limits."

I started to sweat. She knew about my fetish... which means she watched me on TV. It was pretty obvious that I was into ballbusting if you watched like 2, 3 episodes of me fighting in 'Fightinging Allstars', a global sports program.

"Alright well, miss confidence... We'll make it an endurance test then. How about that?" Yuki asked, stretching to the sides, her perfect, curvy body just a wonder to observe.  
"And if we're at it already... should we make stakes for it? Like 'if you last till blank, I'll do blank' kind of stuff." She grinned with a spark in her eye.

I blinked and suddenly, there was a big, wide grin on my face. "Fuck yes!" I exclaimed immediately, "D- Do you have... something in mind?" I smiled, this evening was only getting better and better. So she did know about my fetish... and she still wanted to check me. I think we'll like each other very much after today...

"Drop your pants and pull your dick out of the way, I already know you love getting your balls battered sterile, you have several tells of it." Yuki suddenly said as she cocked her hips and checked her bandages before tightening some of them.

It hit me like a train as she suddenly became so direct. I already knew she knew, but I blushed heavily and gulped, my smile disappearing, "Uh... Y- Yeah..." I looked down, embarrassed. "S- So wait!!! Y- You're gonna actually... uh... really... 'ch-check my endurance', huh???" I blushed even harder, moving my hands hesitantly towards my pants. Suddenly, I became really nervous. But in a good way...

"I think you're confusing 'training' with 'fetish fuel'." Yuki said with a wide smirk, knowing she backed me into a corner, "So, you gonna drop them today or next year?" She added to make me blush like a little schoolgirl seeing her favorite, pretty futa teacher in the hallway.

I felt really exposed and vulnerable, my confidence was minced by the sexy grandmaster, but I wasn't one to give up so easily. My expression changed to a more determined and serious one. I dropped my pants and an absolute monstercock flopped out, reaching 14 inches already, and it wasn't even erect. On Yuki's eyes, two orange-sized, plump and saggy testicles started to dangle a little over an inch away from my cock as I spread my legs.  
"Alright... So what? If you'll bust me and I'll stay on my legs... What do I get?" I said, hiding my shyness, crossing my hands and standing there, a bit blushed.

Yuki scratched her chin with a happy grin, her slightly glazed eyes looking down at my package. "Okay... Last 10 minutes, you get a quick handjob. Last 20 and I'll give you a more serious one. Last all the way to 40 and you'll get a small, quick blowjob. Last over an hour and I'll go until there's not even a single sperm cell wiggling around in you obscenely large balls." She sat down in front of me after pulling up a chair, "I have to admit though, you are very impressive. In all honesty im not sure if I'm gonna be able to fit it my mouth if you get past 40."

There was a bigger and bigger smile forming on my face as I heard what the rewards would be.

Yuki grabbed one of my balls and eyed it down, feeling it and giving it a quick squeeze before she stopped and looked me dead in the eyes and jammed her thumbnail into the front of my left gonad. The pain... was sort of unique, I hadn't had anyone do this to me yet, it felt as if Yuki stabbed my huge nut with a knife.

She began to scrape her nail down along the front side of my left orb, and since I had a bit of loose bearings on my balls the skin of my sack went down with her nail, only to be marked by its sharpness. Yuki was painfully scratching my testicle and stretching my scrotum while staring me down, her eyes up and locked with mine... she was so fucking cute and badass at the same time.

As she kept rolling her thumb down, my entire body shuddered and my eyes went wide a bit. So Yuki really wasn't fucking around...

As her nail was scratching my nut down, I hissed, but then just inhaled calmly and looked Yuki in the eyes.  
"Wow... You have beautiful eyes..." I smiled a little cockily, but that just made Yuki more fierce as her grip around my large nut hardened. God her hands were so ideal on my nuts... She couldn't even grip one fully because of their size...

Her scratching was so precise and slow! It made me mad. With each second passing, I felt like breaking. With only just plunging her nail into my ball, she had me under control. After couple more seconds, I felt the stinging in my ball get real hard, "Gh... Gimme just a little breather... please..." I begged, starting to sweat a little. My legs stood strong though, and Yuki's expression showed she was surprised I wasn't on the floor already.

From what she was doing, I knew Yuki was the kind of woman who likes to takes things slowly and passionately. She knew what she was doing. Like she knew where to plunge her thumb and for how long to keep it there to quickly make me reach my limit.

She smirked and let go of my ball, waiting for me to catch my breath. As I was panting, I saw Yuki's eyes lower to my testicles as she was scaning for weak points. So what I thought about her was true... Just like me, she knew the structure of testicles perfectly (I went to medical school, don't ask) and knew where are the most vulnerable spots on one's balls. And yes... even balls have weak points.

Yuki was an expert martial artist, a grandmaster at her temple... and a master of anatomy as I found out through this session...

Yuki's fist clenched before it rocketed up, giving me a sudden uppercut straight to the right ball, I felt the air vanish from my lungs, only to be hit with the feeling of both my balls crying out in agony and my lungs begging for air as Yuki quickly uppercutted the left one, making my hefty nuts jump up and clash with my pelvis.

Yuki had successfully exploited my nuts' weakest points. The punches themselves weren't that hard and didn't do any damage to my massive balls but still hurt like hell, because Yuki accurately aimed right at the bottom of my gonads, digging her knuckles into them,  
"Also... you lose as soon as you fall to your knees, hun." Yuki said with a grin, ogling my dangling, swelling balls.

I was still standing, I mobilised my legs not to fall. I was determined to at least get that quick blowjob!

Yuki cracked her knuckles and grabbed each nut in her small hands, positioning her fingers around them to cover as much space as possible before she plunged her nails into my nutsack and made me squeak in surprise. She mercilessly yanked my jewels down and started to pull them, digging her fingers into them.

Tears formed in teh corners of my eyes as I felt Yuki being so rough with them. As I was reaching my limit again, she stopped and chuckled. Maybe she knew I was about to collapse?

All that boiling semen inside my balls begged for help and mercy, but I was tough as steel. "Goddess... You're experienced in this, aren't you? Guh... fuck no, I'm not going down to my knees..." I said, forcing a crooked smile while Yuki looked up and started to pleasantly scratch my hanging testes, pulling them down a bit, but it felt really pleasant, sort of like she was tickling them.

It felt so nice and tingly that I spread my knees, moaning softly. My eyes went up as Yuki had me in total dominance.

I was just melting on spot when Yuki was sensually rubbing all over my tortured gonads. I even neared Yuki, my tongue stuck out as I felt bliss with with my nuts.

"Although I'm not strong, I more than make up for it with... skill." A smug smile appeared on her face as she rolled her wrists and then started to caress my massive, aching eggs, her technique was God-like. She took care of all the "corners and edges", she even squeezed them a little, but it never really hurt, needless to say I was lost in the pleasure. Her hands lapped around my orbs, making them all better, before...

I was brutally snapped back to reality when Yuki tore her nails into my sack so hard it felt like I slammed my nuts on broken beer bottles and was currently rubbing them in.

I quickly realised why the pain was so severe. Yuki's nails dug around the testicle's weakest, most delicate points, which were just at the back of my orbs... the seminal cords! They connect to the balls at the back, and that's where Yuki tore her nails in! A jackpot. When pinched, they exploded with unbearable pain that made me yell in agony, clenching my eyes shut and grinding my teeth together.

"FUUUUCK!!! STOP! GAAAH!!!" I screeched.

"Aww... Does it hurt your big fucking cum tanks?!" Yuki smirked with an evil smile.

I wasn't expecting the sharp surprise attack on my vulnerable testes, which made me cry out in pain. At that one point, I instantly regreted opening myself so much to the grandmaster. My nuts were easily accesible for her, resulting in me whining in agony, my knees nearly giving up.

My hard-boiled eggs were certainly tough, but they were inexperienced compeltely in that kind of pain, inflicted by exploiting the most sensitive spot on the balls. My nuts were taut and red, dangling down in Yuki's hands, taking all the pain like two champs they were!

"Goddd...!!!! Ahhhh!!!! Fuck!! You're squashing my cum cords!!!!" I mewled, tears started to form in the corners of my eyes, but my dick, to Yuki's surprise, started to rise before her eyes!

"Oh... t- that's... something." Yuki had to cross her eyes a bit to see the monster pumping itself erect. I became super embarrassed, but I couldn't prevent my penis to rise from all the ball pain. I felt like my cum is going to burst on Yuki from all the abuse, splashing my sperm all over the sexy grandmaster.

Yuki was taking me through a rollercoaster of emotions as she let go and began caressing my balls, they were heavy and ached badly, the caressing helped ease the pain greatly. Yuki was even getting a bit intimate with it, she gave my dick the tiniest little peck on the tip, but just like last time, my perfect lil world came crashing down because of Yuki's hands.

Yuki had her hands on both sides of my hanging, big sack, so she quickly clenched her hands and slammed her fists from both sides, catching my testes from both sides. Her hands were smaller than my gargantuan jewels, so her knuckles crashed into the soft tissue and crunched my balls, making all the air escape from my lungs in a very short time...

My eyes widened in shock after my balls were compressed from both vulnerable sides. I looked Yuki straight in the eyes as the grandmaster grabbed at the very bottom of my testicles and squeezed with all her might. The gonads didn't withstand the pure pressure they were stressed with and it threw me straight over the line. With my cock standing at full mast, Yuki saw her mistake only after all that excessive babybatter spurted out from my rod straight at Yuki's chest and face.

My sticky, thick and sweltering semen coated Yuki's ample breasts, slowly flowing down on them, looking absolutely perfect as it sparkled in the dim light. I was left with one leg in heaven and the other in hell at the same time as my face changed into an absolute ahegao and I looked up at the ceiling with my tongue out. I was absolutely stunned, my orgasming gonads contracting up to my pelvis, trying to dispose all that seed into my cock and trying to escape Yuki's hard grasp.

Yuki was speechless, she kind just froze and looked at herself, her eyes sparked for a mere second, and although I was cumming, I knew that look perfectly. The eyes of a girl that can't deny her love for excessive amounts of cum. She even liked some off her lips!

But... Yuki's expression changed. She seemed to be overfilled with hatred as she got up and looked at me with absolute undying fury in her eyes. It was over for my jewels...

"Ah~! Y- Yuki, I- " I gasped, my entire body frozen in rapture and my eyes going up to the back of my skull, "that wasn't-" I kept on, but just moaned in great pleasure, my fat, orange-sized testicles churning with cum and contracting up to my pelvis to distribute all the cum inside to spray at Yuki's Goddess-level body.

"s- sorry...!" I managed to squeak out, all my muscles were taut and my mind focused on releasing so much baby batter from my long cock, which felt great! My legs were unable to move, so they stayed spread, leaving my orgasming nuts completely defenseless.  
  
Yuki's nostril twitched as she angrily grabbed both my shouders and looked me square in the eyes,  
"Game over, painslut." She knew I was in the middle of an orgasm, but couldn't care in the least. Yuki rammed her knee into my hard-working gonads, making a dent in them, re-shaping them to fit her knee shape. She repeated the debilitating strike four times, each quicker and messier. I was in a sex-daze the moment Yuki grabbed me, and when she started to knee me mercilessly, my ejaculation was only made more powerful, with each knee, a fat glob of cum sprayed out onto Yuki's belly and hips. After assaulting my working testicles, she pushed me down and rammed her toes directly into my fat, swollen orbs.

"I don't think you'll have kids after that... Those two saggy bitches won't produce sperm anymore! I'm gonna make sure of that!!!"

Yuki didn't care about simple tactics at this point, she just wanted something to kill, and my nuts were perfect. She lifted her leg and curb-stomped my ejaculating testicles against the wooden tiles, repeating the kick and crushing my jewels with her toes, each hit was more painful then the last, and Yuki only stopped when she was to tired. Yuki sat down and let out a tired sigh.

"ghhhhhh--" a groan of agony escaped my mouth. I was all red from pain and the fact that I couldn't inhale due to the relentless assault on my sensitive gonads didn't help. After I felt Yuki's pretty toes mash my gonads against the edge of a wooden frame surrounding the mats, I squirmed in pain. I couldn't even defend myself because all that busting made me lose control in my legs...

After a brief pause, I was left panting and moaning, rocking my body to the sides and groping my balls tenderly. Yuki blinked in surprise.

"H- How are you still conscious...?" Her eyes went wide and observed me while I half-whispered a reply,

"Suck... my... nuts..." I chuckled, but then returned to my world of burning agony, whining and caressing my, surprisingly, not broken testes.

Yuki's eyes squinted and she... smiled a bit in a cheeky expression. She discerned that I'm actually way tougher than any futa.

"gahhh... y- you... d-didn't b-break them..." I murmured with my shaky voice, but there was fire in my eyes. I groaned hard and to Yuki's surprise, I actually sat up, then went on all fours and then raised to my feet, my knees were trembling like hell though and my nuts were so swollen, they were nearly two times bigger than Yuki's fists now and even more saggy.

"fuck..." I yelped, approaching Yuki with tears running down my cheeks. "y- you're too weak... my balls are more powerful than you!" I cried out softly, trying my mightiest to collect myself.

"Any last words before their demise?" Yuki was impressed, but tried to hide it. She smiled and raised her eyebrow, resting her hands on her hips.

"Ahhh... I- I'd like to fuck you silly..." I chuckled, knowing I've already stepped in deep enough shit that there was no backing out now.

Yuki burst out in laughter and looked at the clock,  
"Oh... I'm affraid that won't be possible. It has neeeeearly been fourty minutes. And you fell... So-"

"Fuck you! You pushed me. That doesn't count..." I groaned, smirking and curling a little bit forward, my balls were making me want to just fall and lie on the floor.

Yuki squinted her eyes and a smug smile slowly formed on her face,  
"Hah... You're relentless... Do you really want to keep going?" She placed her hand on her hip in a sassy pose.

"Fuck yes... you'll have to blow me till all that-" I grabbed my obscenely large balls, "Is inside your tummy, 'grandmaster...'" I huffed, looking Yuki in the eyes and smiling cheekily.

"You have some balls..." Yuki smirked, "Alright. Survive this... And I'll let you cum your brains out."

Oooh that's not good...

I gulped and took a step back, but it was no use. Yuki approached me and pried my hands apart, then looked me in the eyes, "Groin kick. Nut punch. Nut punch. Ball squeeze. Sack twist. Finisher knee." She said with an innocent smile.

My brain didn't even have time to process that before I saw Yuki's face change to an almost scary one.

She stepped away and I expected her to... well, kick me, but she suddenly disappeared! What happened was Yuki went down to (nearly) all fours before me and jolted her left leg, straightening it and ramming her bare heel right onto the front of my sizeable gonads, making them swing back as I coughed and all the air escaped my lungs. Yuki didn't give me a break as she quickly went on her knees and sent a deadly uppercut right in between my red balls, lifting them with the force of the punch and making a dent in both of them with her fist like they were putty. Then, she retracted her fist and made a large arch, crushing it once more into my poor, injured nutsack. I almost felt like my eyes were launched from my sockets, but I had to stay stong! Too much was at stake for me to fall!!!

I didn't even think about what was next, but I was cruelly reminded by Yuki. After the second debilitating strike, she grabbed hold of both my balls, one hand on the side of each orb, and dug her fingers into them as hard as she could! Veins popped on my nuts (and my face) as I was red as a beet, my eyes going up to the ceiling. Yuki suddenly twisted her hands, one forward, one back, digging her nails into my individual nuts and indian-burning my scrotum as I wanted to die. But what was that last one...?

"Take... THAT!!!" With that yell, Yuki pushed my sack down with her hands and raised her previously prepared knee, bursting my constricted, plump and taut testicles between her hands and her thicc thigh, just above her knee, her leg detonating my testes like some water baloons.

My face went blank as I stood there. I think I saw St. Petra, but I wasn't sure, my world went dark anyway and I just came down like a demolished building, last thing I felt was my face slamming down on the mats.

…

"Helloooo! You awake?"

I groaned and slowly blinked. I was lying somewhere comfortable, it was a... couch!

"Huh... I thought I saw you move... Jesus, how much sleep do you need?" I saw a blurry Yuki waving to me, "You were out for 10 hours. My Goddess, your fucking nuts managed to regenerate in that time!"

"M- My..." I mewled, then rubbed my eyes, "Hooooly fuck..." I sat up and shook my head, "Did... Did you take me home with you?" I looked around, we were both in a neat living room inspired with Japanese culture.

"…? Well what the fuck was I supposed to do?? You passed out in my dojo, I don't know where you live and this..." She patted my junk, "Isn't something you'd go to a hospital with, now would you? Besides, I gave you Dr. Seed's Serum."

"Woah... Y- You have that stuff? It's pretty expensive!" I was shocked. Dr. Seed's Serum was one of the most effective (and expensive) meds for a case of popped nuts. It accelerated the natural regeneration process greatly.

"Yes... I... I still have some for my..." Yuki's eyes went to the side, she gulped, "N- Never mind. So... you okay? I was worried you went into a fucking coma after I popped your... cherries." She looked down at my crotch, which was covered by a white towel.

"Oh... Y- Yeah... I didn't get much sleep recently. Thank you so much, Yuki..." I blushed a bit, then looked outside, it was getting brighter. I think it had to be around 8 am.

"uh... d- did you not sleep?" I frowned and looked at Yuki.

"I was meditating. It's better than sleep. At least for someone on my level..." She stood up and got on her knees before me, taking off the towel with a blank expression,  
"I see they healed well. So... I've been thinking. You survived 52 minutes, buuut... I've been a little too hard on you at the end, so... let's just say that you deserve what's best. To be honest, I didn't believe you'd survive more than 10 minutes anways."

I was red as a beet as Yuki oh, so unceremoniously just stared at my cock and balls, my hands went back to rest on the couch and my legs were spread,  
"I- uh... well, I told you I'm tough. And... t- thanks... but... are you just planning on-"

I was interrupted by my own gasp as I felt Yuki's tongue liking around the base of my flaccid length, lapping around it and brushing at the hefty spheres below.

"I see..." I pushed out, gulping. It already felt amazing!

"Well, if you don't want your prize, you can go..." She looked at me from below, her hands sliding under my loose jewels. I just shook my head frantically, so she pushed me back,  
"So sit back and relax... I haven't... done it in a while..." She said firmly before she held my ample orbs and lifted them, playing with them and weighing them down.

After that, the grandmaster lowered her head and started to coat my balls in saliva, her tongue lapping around them and her hands giving my nuts gentle, playful squeezes. Oh 'she haven't done it in a while my ass!' she was like a fucking... expert!

I released some soft moans of pleasure, spreading my legs more and making Yuki smirk. She gently pinched the skin between my sensitive eggs and ran her fingers down until they slid off my scrotum, she then wrapped her fingers around the very top of my sack and gently glided her hands down, letting them once again slide off my balls. It felt really good and I enjoyed her every move, she knew what she was doing! She repeated the 'pinching & sliding' several times before giving my gonads a few more licks and then trailing her tongue up my half-hard shaft and to the very tip, enveloping my cockhead with her lips. She sucked on the head while caressing my balls, making me swoon and curl my toes.

"How do you feel~?"

"Ahh... yes, oh fuck... my tip... mmmmh yes!!!!" I cooed, going totally dumb struck. It felt wonderful!

Yuki made a pleased-sounding moan as she began to bob her head gently up and down on just my tip, making my penis grow to its full size in no time. My tip was pulsating strongly as Yuki's tongue lapped around it inside her mouth, her full lips smearing her red lipstick all over my dickhead.

Then, without any warning, she suddenly deepthroated my entire fat cock, which shocked me as I looked down at Yuki, I was balls deep inside her tight throat!

It seemed like she was very experienced and it wasn't her first time taking monstercocks like mine, although... hehe... I gotta say I'm in the minority.

After retracting back and taking a breath, Yuki started to play with both my balls, making me exclaim and grunt from pleasure.  
I bit my lower lip and spread my legs for Yuki. It felt absolutely wonderful, her fingers rubbing around my balls, sliding on the back and the front at the same time, it made me grasp at the sofa's edges hard.  
"My Goddess! Fuck! T- Take it whole again!" I cooed, in love with what Yuki was doing, "Ahh! My balls feel so good! mmm.... suck my cock, please... yes!" I was feeling overwhelmed!

Yuki continued bobbing her head up and down furiously, gulping down my entire length each time she went down, she gave me no time to process the pleasure and instead went at it like a machine gun while sucking the life out of my cock, while having a sly, calm look on her face.

"mmh... You're so much better than I expected!!!" I was in heaven. I grabbed Yuki's head and pushed it down so that the girl's chin reached the top of my balls.  
"Aaaah!Mmh! Squeeze my balls while I cum, please... I'm gonna blast such a huge load inside of you!" I moaned, even moving my hips a little on my own, my whole dick felt so good in Yuki's throat!

All of Yuki's inner walls were nearly crushing my penis from all sides at once, it was extremelly tight, and I swear that my tip nearly reached her stomach! She took breaks to inhale, but she wasn't even tearing up! On her own, she just rammed all of my meat down her tight throat and just acted like a cock-sleeve.

I went mute and arched my head back, feeling that my balls are contracting and my rod was getting even harder, but Yuki felt this as well.

She went back and sucked on the tip and stroked the shaft with both her hands in a twisting motion, her tongue twirled around my tip and played with the entrance to my urethra, while her hands went at what felt like light speed. She had lubrication from the saliva and both the endurance and the strength to give me the handjob of a lifetime!

"oh... Oh my Godddd..." I was at the brink of making babies with Yuki's stomach. Yuki's technique and the look on her face made me swoon in bliss.  
"The girls are at their edge! They will burst in a second!!!" I groaned in defeat as I collapsed back on the couch, feeling the helpless feeling of an awesome orgasm approaching.

To finish me off, Yuki gave a super hard squeeze to the balls, practically squeezing them to death and forcing me to cum my balls out.

My trembling eyes went to the back of my skull as my balls were being minced in Yuki's hands. A pathetic scream was released from my mouth as my hard cock began to throb and spurt inside of Yuki's mouth, ejaculating load after load of thick, creamy baby batter down that tight throat.

The moment I ejaculated, Yuki went down on me again, swallowing my entire, hard-as-diamond cock and letting me spray her belly from the inside.  
My jizz was quite excessive, which Yuki took notice of, I could tell she liked massive loads by her happy face, and I was capable of giving her one of those for sure!

Yuki's hands poked my working nuts with her fingertips before she backed out and massaged my cock with her expert-level handjob again, coaxing my orgasm, jerking my of hard.

Yuki made sure not to let a single drop escape her throat, she gulped down every mililiter spurting from my tip, and it left me speechless, since she didn't even gag or cough any up, just swallowed and wiped up what gathered on her lips.

"Done." She said with a little smile as she licked her lips and looked me in the eyes with a smug look.

I groaned and then sighed with relief as I sloped down on the sofa, happier than ever.  
"Damn... Yuki... I loved it! I loved it!!!" I exclaimed, biting my lower lip and enjoying the post orgasm state I was in.  
"Mmh... I'm... feeling soo weak..."

"Of course you are." Yuki sat down beside me, looking at me, "You just emptied your nuts completely. You know... I was hungry, but you just gave me breakfast. … And dinner, probably. I feel really full. And it's so warm..." She smirked, tilting her head and patting my tired testes.

"Guhh... d- do you wanna cuddle a bit?" I blurted out and blushed a lot. I figured Yuki wouldn't mind, since she seemed a bit... lonely...? The house was big, but it was also empty. And I didn't think she had a girlfriend that's gonna show up and be like 'Hello. Why is there a pantless futa on my couch?'

"Nah, I'll pass," Yuki stretched and looked around, "anything else you want?"

I blinked as I was just doused down, "... You sure?" I tilted my head with a warm smile, "I won't insist, but... ya know... people say I'm a good hugger... I'll try not to get an erection... although it will be hard!" I joked, winking to Yuki.

Yuki rolled her eyes with a faint smile and rested her head against my shoulder, wrapping her hands around my waist.

I placed my arm around Yuki's shoulders and pulled her closer, smiling to her in a friendly way. My head rested on top of Yuki's.  
"Well uh... Yuki, m- maybe we could meet up again some time...? Maybe I'll come over next week or... Maybe you'd like to meet Monika?" I asked, caressing Yuki's shoulder delicately.  
"… O- Of course, if you wouldn't like that... OH! I forgot completely... I- Uh... I have a girlfriend..." I made a totally embarrassed face, "B- But we're in an open relationship, kinda... uhhh, it's complicated! But she won't mind what we did! There wasn't any penetration after all! So if you-"

I heard a soft snore and looked down.  
Yuki's face was nuzzled between my tits, probably enjoying their softness and warmth too much, because she was already asleep...

"… m- maybe I'll tell you later..." I smiled a bit, my hand going to Yuki's head, stroking her hair delicately,  
"Sweet dreams, Yuki..." I whispered. What an amazing grandmaster I've met... I hope she had fun too, because I... most certainly did...


End file.
